1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminal lugs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptor which is adaptable to a terminal lug which has undergone corrosion, so that the lug can be utilized with the adaptor, in order to avoid replacing the compressor or motor.
2. General Background
In compressor terminals or other types of terminal connections, the terminal connection is made up of a series of lugs, which have a body portion and an upper spade portion for accommodating the plug member onto the terminal lug. One of the more common problems of terminal lugs, is the fact that the spade portion may become corroded or worn away, and therefore the lug itself, is for the most part, unusable. Since the lug cannot easily be replaced or inexpensively be replaced, the entire compressor or motor must be replaced. This type of replacement is quite expensive, and in effect, requires the replacement of other terminal lugs which are quite usable but since they are a part of the entire compressor or motor, they also must be replaced.
In order to rectify this situation, it would be convenient and a cost saving, if one had the capability of replacing or readapting the corroded terminal lug, to render it reusable rather than have to replace the entire compressor or motor. There have been patents issued in the art which address connections or the like on terminals or circuit breaker lugs, and these patents have been cited in the accompanying prior art statement. However, applicant feels that these patents do not address the problem as it is addressed with the present invention.